New Rules
by Orrymain
Summary: Jack and Daniel have a party and end up making some new rules for themselves!


New Rules  
  
Author: Orrymain  
  
Author Email: marciastudley@comcast.net (Feedback welcome)   
  
Category: Slash, Romance, Established Relationship   
  
Pairing: Jack/Daniel .... and it's all J/D   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Season: 7 - April 18, 2004  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Size: 16kb, short story  
  
Written: September 29, October 2-3,13,15-16, 2003   
  
Archive: Area52, Comfort Zone, FanFiction.Net, Cartouche, AlphaGate, TheBoy   
  
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. This was a whim; all in fun. I don't have anything to do with them legally!  
  
Summary: Jack and Daniel have a party and end up making some new rules for themselves!  
  
Notes: Thanks to Suzanna, Mama Beast, Drdjlover, Tina and Brynn for the betas!  
  
  
  
New Rules  
  
by Orrymain  
  
"Great steaks, Jack," Lou Ferretti commented as Jack took a seat next to Daniel on the long bench at the redwood picnic table in their backyard.  
  
"Thanks, Lou. You know me and steaks."  
  
Sam barely managed to suppress a laugh, turning her down to off towards the fence.  
  
"You have a problem, Major?"  
  
"No, Sir. I love char."  
  
"The steaks are perfect, Carter. Get a grip."  
  
Sam laughed. Teasing Jack O'Neill about burning steaks had been a tradition several years in the making. He was actually an accomplished barbecue chef, but she'd never admit it.  
  
Jack and Daniel didn't entertain often, but it had been a long year. Their friends had come through for them time and time again over the years, and especially in the past year, since before their November 2003 wedding. They wanted to celebrate, do something fun, and say thanks in some small way.  
  
Assembled in the backyard and scattered throughout their house were several friends and co-workers: Lou and Carolyn Ferretti, Jeff and Margaret Cornell, Sam, Teal'c, Sgt. Siler whose wife had planned to attend but had been called out of town on a business meeting, Mrs. Valissi, Evan Valissi and his partner Robert who were again visiting from Europe, Ernest and Catherine Littlefield, Janet and Cassie, Christa and Jacob Svenson, General Hammond, and Frances and Crystal, the two sisters that Jack and Daniel had met years ago at Disneyland.   
  
"You should have seen Daniel reacting. He was so cute," Sam laughed, recalling some tale from their past, the story slightly altered for the benefit of the non-SGC guests.  
  
"I was not cute, Sam," Daniel said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh, yes, you were," Jack said sneaking up behind his lover, putting his arms around his waist, but Daniel tensed slightly and moved away, trying to recover by saying, "You're delusional, Jack."  
  
The conversation continued, but Jack's brown eyes stared into Daniel's blue eyes with a look of both confusion and hurt as to why Daniel had moved out of his embrace.   
  
A while later, Jack was discussing a more difficult time and by habit, he reached out to take Daniel's hand, but Daniel pulled his hand back, offering only a smile as he encouraged Jack to finish his story.  
  
But Jack explained, "That's really all there was to it," and then he went into the house and grabbed a beer. He watched Daniel with their guests from a distance and started to return, but suddenly, his heart wasn't in it.  
  
Jack went upstairs and into Daniel's Den, picking up an artifact or two, careful to handle them properly. He sat down on the recliner, but didn't relax, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees, his face in his palms.  
  
"Jack," Daniel spoke quietly having entered the den, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," Jack said as he rose and started to walk by Daniel to return to their guests, but Daniel reached out and grabbed Jack's arm, stopping him.  
  
"What's wrong, Jack?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, you. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to our guests."  
  
Jack brushed past Daniel who turned and grabbed Jack's arm, anxious to know what was bothering his soul mate.  
  
"Don't," Jack barked, unable to hide his frustration.   
  
"If you're too ashamed to touch me in public then don't touch me at all."  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Why won't you let me touch you, Danny?"  
  
"Jack, we have company. We can't."  
  
"Danny, every one of those people knows about us. Every single friggin' one of them. Most of them were at the wedding."  
  
"But Jack, the General and 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell."  
  
"He knows, Danny. They all know."  
  
"We don't know about Carolyn and Margaret, or even Siler ... and Teal'c. Jack, we don't know for sure that they know."  
  
"Danny, they know, and this is our home. I'm not talking about changing things at the SGC or even out in the Springs, but yes, when we're here, in our own home, I don't want to think about whether or not I can hold you."  
  
"Jack, we can't just ignore common sense."  
  
"It's our home, Daniel. I trust those people. Most of them made choices this year that said they trusted us, too. Look, all I'm trying to say is, they wouldn't be here if they didn't accept us, including the General. Now, if touching you bothers someone, then they know where the door is."  
  
"I want it, too, Jack. You know that, but ..."  
  
"Do I? Danny, you're the one always throwing up the walls. I don't mind waiting to retire. I understand that. I even agree with it ... to a point, but I'm not willing to sacrifice us anymore. In the front of our house, in our backyard, and certainly in it, unless it's some Pentagon bigwig, I expect for us to be able to act like who we are, and in case you've forgotten, that's a happily married couple, rings and all."  
  
Daniel sighed. The twosome had agreed to wear their rings at home now, but Daniel had insisted they take them off for the barbecue in consideration of their guests and for security.  
  
"Jack, please. You know how much I love you. I'd do anything for you. I just don't think ..."  
  
"Fine, Daniel. You want to hide? We'll hide. No touching. No rings. But just don't pretend you're doing it for me, because you aren't. I love you. I want you, and I want them to know it. You don't. It's as simple as that."  
  
Jack took a breath, turning to pace a few steps, and then facing Daniel once again as he continued.  
  
"Just who are you protecting, Daniel, because it's not me? I don't want or need that kind of protection at this stage of our relationship. The reality is ... this ... hiding ... hurts. Those people in our backyard are our friends; geez, Danny, they're our family when it comes down to it, and if they can't accept us for who we are, then we don't need them, and if that's the case, then there really wasn't any reason to have this little barbecue ... was there?"  
  
Jack shrugged and waved his hands in the air as if to rid himself of all responsibility, as he turned and returned downstairs to their guests.  
  
Daniel looked over at the wedding present Jack had given him, the Jackson-O'Neill Tree of Love, with photos of their families and their life together. He loved Jack more than life, and he was proud of that love, and Jack was right. Everyone gathered in their home on this day were friends, even family. He just wished he felt so free with jeopardizing their careers with the "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" garbage.  
  
Daniel sighed at his dilemma. His love for Jack made him ache at the hurt he had caused him by pulling back and insisting they remove their wedding bands, but his respect for the General and others present, and his concern for their professional livelihoods, especially the ethics of inflicting a personal choice onto them made Daniel feel like he didn't have a right to do and act as Jack wanted.  
  
The young man knew he needed to return to their guests, and suddenly he smiled, and slowly walked out of the den.  
  
"So, Jack, catch any good fish lately?," Jeff asked.  
  
"Caught one so big that ..."  
  
"... so big that he had to put it back or risk ruining his reputation for having never actually caught a fish," Daniel smiled, rejoining their guests.   
  
Jack was seated on a green lawn chair, and Daniel moved behind him, putting his hands on his shoulders and slowly draping them around Jack's neck.  
  
"Of course, the truth is, Jack doesn't have the heart to kill a fish. He catches them and throws them back in, big or small."  
  
"Danny," Jack said shyly, a combination of shock from Daniel's unexpected touch and the truth of his statement.  
  
"It's the truth, Love, and you know it."  
  
Jack twisted his body around and saw a big smile on Daniel's face.   
  
"I love you, Danny," Jack said, not caring who heard; in fact, wanting everyone to hear.  
  
"I love you, too, Jack," Daniel said without hesitation, prompting Jack to get up as quickly as he could, and embrace Daniel.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jack. You were right."  
  
"Had to happen sometime," Jack teased giving Daniel a small kiss and then turning to face their guests.  
  
"Listen, um, we need to make a little announcement, and we'll understand if any of you feel like you ... can't or don't want to be here, but starting today, right now, we have new rules for ...,"   
  
Jack stopped and looked at Daniel, silently asking permission to say something they hadn't ever said publicly before. Daniel smiled and nodded, a joy filling his entire body from the pleasure he knew this was giving Jack.  
  
"... We have new rules for the Jackson-O'Neill house. I know most of you know this, and some of you may have guessed, and some of you may know, but don't feel like you should be surrounded by it, but ... I just don't want to hide any more than we have to.  
  
"Danny and I have been together for years, which again, I know most of you know, but some of you may not know that we got married last November. We don't want to leave the program, and we won't, unless forced to. But when it happens, we're both going to amend our names and be ... the Jackson-O'Neills.   
  
"This is our home, and we aren't going to hide here anymore. It's just too hard. We don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable or like they are being compromised. We know the risks to some of your careers, so please, if you need to go, or never come back, no harm, no foul. We love you, and will respect the choices that you need to make, just as we hope you can respect the choice we just made."  
  
Jack laughed. He had never been able to say such a thing before, to admit a feeling like that in public. His expression of love and respect for his friends was a first, and it pleasantly surprised all of those present.  
  
"See, Danny. Look what you do to me."  
  
Facing the group again, Jack shrugged and said, "ah, I guess that's it. I ... we just wanted you to know the new rules for our home."  
  
"Actually," Daniel interjected, "there is one more thing."  
  
Daniel pulled out his wallet and took out his ring and when he looked up, he thought he had died and gone to heaven. The look of love, pride and happiness on Jack's face overwhelmed him. Jack's entire body was beaming, and it caught Daniel by such surprise that he just barely managed to hold back a tear or two, but he swallowed hard a few times as he fought to stay in control in front of their friends.  
  
Jack had gotten his ring out, too, and both stood staring at each other for a few moments, until Daniel finally broke the silence. He looked at their guests and smiled shyly and then spoke softly.  
  
"When we got married, it was perfect, except for one thing. Not everyone we wanted to be there, was, and ... there were reasons for that, and I hope those of you here today that weren't with us then, understand why we couldn't ... I mean ... We wanted you all there, but we didn't know how to make it happen."  
  
Daniel looked specifically at Teal'c and General Hammond, and then at Lou and Carolyn.   
  
"We're sorry we couldn't have all of you there, but if you had been, you would have heard how very much I love Jack, and how grateful I am that he loves me."  
  
Daniel turned to Jack and slipped the ring on his finger, and said tenderly, "Forever and always, I love you."   
  
Jack took Daniel's ring and placed it gently on his finger and repeated their words of love, "Forever and always, I love you, Danny."  
  
And then they kissed as their guests applauded.   
  
"Aren't my Uncles the coolest in the whole universe?," Cassie sniffled as she moved towards them to hug them.   
  
"Now, you've the got the idea," she smiled at them both.   
  
Cassie had been their biggest advocate. She hated the outdated military regulations almost more than they did.  
  
Before the party broke up, Jack and Daniel both talked with Teal'c, wanting to be sure he understood, which he did, and they also made a point to talk with General Hammond, who corrected them immediately, "... that would be George to you ... Jack."   
  
Seeing Daniel was still concerned the General had assured him, "Son, I couldn't be happier for the two of you. Just keep it off my base," he said sternly before reverting back to the calm of the day.   
  
The General had told Jack that he was aware of the Colonel's closeness with Daniel after the young man had been tortured earlier in the year. What the two didn't know is that the General had carefully considered the situation and had made his choice after reviewing. his options a year ago when he had first suspected that there was a more intimate relationship between the two men. He thought of Daniel as a son, and Jack as a close friend. He was sure the military would not interfere with his pension. If necessary, he'd retire, but he would not interfere in Jack and Daniel's relationship.   
  
Later that night, Jack and Daniel were snuggling in front of their fireplace, both lying on the carpet, their bodies keeping each other warm. Of course, neither had to worry about their stomachs as Bijou, their oldest beagle, was lying atop Daniel, and Katie, the young puppy, was on Jack's belly. Both were getting gentle massages.  
  
Daniel was snuggled into Jack so they essentially made a nice sized bed for their dogs.  
  
"This is heaven, Jack."  
  
"It sure is. Danny, thank you, for doing what you did today. I know you had doubts about it, but .. I just ..."  
  
"I know, Jack. I knew you were right when I started thinking about needing to get back downstairs to our guests. 'Our' guests, Jack. We invited them jointly. They all knew that. I was the only one trying to pretend, but Jack, we still have to be careful. Please don't take chances that could endanger you, because if you do that, you hurt me, too. Remember that, okay?"  
  
"I'll remember, Danny. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, and our new rules. Gawd, Jack, that felt so good. I mean, after it was out. The next two hours, just ... being ourselves and not worrying about anything. It was like ... like ..."  
  
"Like heaven?"  
  
Daniel smiled.   
  
"Yeah, like heaven. They seemed okay with our name, too."  
  
"Why wouldn't they be?"  
  
"I don't know. I just ... I worry about stuff."  
  
"Stop worrying, Love. Hey, why don't we put the children to bed, and then go to bed, too?"  
  
"Are you tired?"  
  
Jack smirked, "Actually, I was thinking of showing you another version of heaven."  
  
"Oh. I think ... I think that's a wonderful idea."  
  
"Love you, Dr. Jackson-O'Neill."  
  
Daniel chuckled.  
  
"Love you more, Colonel Jackson-O'Neill."  
  
~~Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really?~~ 


End file.
